Family Crisis
1- With school, a social life, trying to find a job, and planning your future it is easy to get caught up with what is happening in your life. Most of us taking ME 416 are graduating after this semester at school, and are excited to be done and starting our careers. But, sometimes life happens, then you need to take a step back from school and trying to plan your future to focus on your family and the now. This semester my brother passed away and it was a bit confusing where to go from there. I obviously didn't want to be at school or focusing on school work and my future. I wanted to be at home with my family where you feel comforted. But honestly, you can probably count the weeks left on two hands and need to finish. The first suggestion I have is to start telling people what happened, make the people around you aware of your situation, as hard as this can be. The professors in the mechanical engineering department here at WSU are great, they all can be confronted and will have some empathy for your situation. No one wants pity, but sometimes you need to ask for help. Let all your teachers know what has happened and give them a timetable for your return and when you will be able to start coursework up again. They will all be reasonably accomidating to this. Also, text or message the people in your groups and briefly let them know what has happened and ask what you can do while you are gone. When you get back to school I would also let some of your close friends know what has happened, just in case you need someone to talk to when you get back. Your first few days at school will make you feel trapped, sitting in a 50-minute lecture will be more difficult than you think. Make sure you have resources around you that you are able to talk to at a moments notice whenever you need. Advisors and the counseling services here at WSU are good options for those who need it. Last, start getting back into a normal day. Going to one lecture and it being normal turns into a week, and then hopefully things get back to as good as they can be. In a hard time it can be difficult being away from family, but don't struggle alone. Everyone here at the university has empathy and could be in this situation. People will understand if you let them know what is happening and don't take advantage of your situation. Use the help you need, and then start doing things to help yourself get back to as good as you can be. 2- Usually a family crisis is one of the most difficult especially when losing a family member. moreover what intensifies the crisis is when you are an international student who is studying far away. In the middle of this semester in the middle of this semester, I got a call from my sister telling me that my grandfather past away. In the beginning, I was not to comprehend what happened and I lost interest in everything especially because my granddad was very close to me and I am far away from my family and I have been in the U.S for more than two years without seeing my family. I did not tell anyone in the university what happened to me. However, I informed my friends who were around the crisis I was dealing with. my friends were very helpful and they were around all the time until I became able to attend classes regularly. Even though life can hit very hard sometimes having good friends will always help a lot. Category:Life Tips Category:Academic Tips